


Voice

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, KH3 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: The worst part about being stuck inside of Sora’s heart was that no one could hear Roxas anymore. Or so he thought.





	Voice

Voice

The worst part about being stuck inside of Sora's heart was that no one could hear him.

When Hayner, Pence, and Olette came to see Sora off, he couldn't say goodbye. When Axel sacrificed himself, he couldn't beg him to stop. When Sora confronted Xemnas, he couldn't unleash his rage against him. When Kairi said goodbye, he couldn't ask Naminé to wait till they could meet again.

He was a new creature now, one without a voice. As the days and weeks went by, he began to believe what everyone had told him. He was just another part of Sora, destined to fade into the darkness. Ansem the Wise had been right. He was born to wander the shadowy realms, whereas his counterpart was made to live in the light. And there he remained, deep in the depths of Sora's heart.

But then Sora told him they were all wrong. That all of those voices had lied to him, had lied to them both. That he deserved to be his own person. He shared Roxas's memories, wept his tears, and bore his pain, all as if it were his own.

But it wasn't. It wasn't his, and he made sure Roxas knew that. From then on, his voice was the only one that mattered. He spoke for Roxas, advocating for him like no one else ever had. Listening to his voice, to the things he said, even Roxas could believe again. Maybe he wasn't doomed to stay in the dark. Maybe he could be free. Maybe, just maybe, he deserved to have his own existence.

He should have known. Should have realized what would happen. All the signs were there. But he couldn't stop it. When Sora handed over his body, he gave it to Roxas like he was lending him a change of clothes. The act itself seemed casual, effortless, though he knew it had been anything but. It was too reckless, too excessive in its generosity, the cost too high for the one who had paid it.

This time, everyone could hear Roxas. Everyone could hear him scream, his voice which was so clearly his and no one else's. Including the dark, shadowy creature next to him that was now voiceless itself. It was very human looking for a Heartless, but that didn't change what it was.

"Sora, why? This isn't what I wanted! I'd never ask you to sacrifice yourself for me. Not after what they did to me to get you to wake up!"

The shade regarded him with its large yellow eyes. Could it still think? Feel?

"Why would you—"

A spectral hand touched Roxas's chest, little wisps of smoke rising from its inky black fingers. He winced at its icy touch, a split second of panic running through his mind as he wondered if it was after his heart.

His heart. This creature knew he had a heart. If anything in the world could detect a heart, a Heartless could. But its touch was gentle and tender for all the cold that it brought. His chest tightened, the heart inside reacting to what it knew to be Sora's contact. There was no other way to explain it. Sora was still conscious, and the realization broke Roxas's heart.

"I know I have a heart. You didn't have to do this."

Sora shook his head.

"You should destroy me. Then you can be human again."

Sora just stared at him. Heartless couldn't speak, but Roxas knew anyway. Knew that what he'd said had made Sora sad.

"I don't care what you think! It's true!"

Sora bent down to the ground and traced words into the dust with long, shadowy fingers as Roxas watched.

_You are worth hell. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, Roxas._

"There has to be another way. I want my freedom, Sora, but not like this."

_Then we'll find it. Together._

"I have another idea." If Sora wouldn't do what had to be done, he would. He summoned the Keyblade and pointed it as his heart. Sora's yellow eyes went wide as he realized what Roxas was about to do.

Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain. He plunged the blade towards his chest, but it never reached him. A heavy weight slumped into his arms instead. Sora had blocked the Keyblade's entry with his own body. Well, if his form now could even be called that.

" _No_!"

If there had been any doubt, even after all this time, as to whether or not Roxas had a heart before, no one would question him now. The proof was there, undeniable and irrefutable, as he struggled to keep Sora from disappearing. But it was a futile effort. The Keyblade did what it always had.

Sora's hand slid to Roxas's heart one last time. Then he disappeared into orbs of light as his heart was released and floated away into the sky. Roxas got the message. The tears streaking his cheeks were testament enough to that.

He was alone. Sora was gone, but not for long. He could turn himself into a Heartless all he liked, but Roxas refused to let him stay that way. They both deserved to exist. They both deserved to speak and have their voices heard. He wouldn't let Sora sacrifice himself for his sake ever again.

This time, there was no one to stop him. He plunged the Keyblade into his chest and staggered to the ground. The grass was surprisingly soft, and the sun shone bright overhead. He held his hand up to the sky and stared at it as it slowly faded away into nothingness.

"You know something, Sora? You're worth hell, too." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm not letting you off the hook, though. I'll be waiting for you to figure something else out, all right?"

He was content to return to Sora's heart and rest there until Sora had found a way for them to coexist, side by side, fully themselves and fully free.

Until that day, he trusted Sora to be his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> The E3 trailer back in July was what actually inspired this one-shot. Xemnas telling Sora he could use the power of darkness to save Roxas got me thinking, and of course my mind jumped to the angstiest conclusion possible, because don't tell me Sora wouldn't.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, as always! Short character explorations like this are a blast to write. Here's hoping we get some good stuff between these two in KH3!


End file.
